Saurita Catita em Númenor
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: A mona causando todas na Ilha da Estrela! Fic zuada! Yaoi Melkor X Sauron e Ar Pharazôn X Sauron. RS!


_**Saurita Catita em Númenor**_

Era mais um dia comum em Mordor. Muitos orcs brigando, muitos wargs uivando, muita sacanagem acontecendo e Sauron, ou melhor, Saurita, a Suprema Dark Lady, se empetecando. Tinha tanto orgulho de sua beleza quanto de ser o Senhor (de noite Senhora) da Terra Média.

Havia acabado de passar sua máscara facial de pepino no rosto quando decidiu se olhar no espelho e declarar:

- Espelho, espelho meu, existe deeva mais LINDA em Eä do que eu?!

E para sua surpresa, o espelho respondeu!

- Sim! Lúthien e Melian, com certeza!

- QUEEEEEEEEE?! Mas elas são passado! Pertencem à primeira era!

- É, mas você nunca vai ser mais bonito do que elas!

- Aaaaahhh, dá licença, isso é recalque! Seu recalque bate na minha máscara de pepino e volta! Mas... quem tá falando?!

- Não reconhece mais seu anterior senhor, beesha avoada?!

- Waaaaaaa, Melkinho! Como você foi parar dentro do espelho, amorë?!

- Então você não sabe?! Quando alguém vai para o Vazio, pode passar através da dimensão dos Espelhos e sair falando com as pessoas! Sabia não?!

- Ah, não...! Mas amorëëëë, justo você falando que eu não sou a mais bela?!

- É! Desde que eu fui expulso dos Círculos do Mundo tou sabendo que você arrumou um monte de amantes! É sim! Xatiado!

- Aaaaaaa, mas meu lindo, sozinha eu não posso ficar, né...! Mas te prometo que depois que você voltar pra Arda, serei só sua! Bjs!

- Saurita, sua safada! Não consegue ser fiel pra ninguém! Volta aqui! VOLTA AQUIIIII!

Mas a deeva, com raiva por ter sido chamada de feia, colocou um pano no espelho e voltou pros seus afazeres. Mal a máscara secou e ela ia retirar, apareceu um de seus mensageiros.

- Senhor! Senhor!

- Affe, que é?! Pra que essa pressa, não vê que tou aqui me cuidando?!

- Tem um homem nos portões de Mordor, e não é dos nossos!

- Homem? Nos portões? É bonito?

- Bom... é meio coroa já, grisalho...

- Aaaaahhh, mas tem coroa que é pegável! É alto?

- É. Dizem que é o rei de Númenor, é bem alto, passa dos dois metros de altura...

- UYYYY, tá ficando bom o negócio! E rei ainda por cima?! Deve ser rycoh!

- E diz que exige imediatamente que o senhor desça lá embaixo pra falar com ele!

- WAAAAAAAAAAAA, ele quer falar comigo?! Tirei a sorte grande, UHUUUUU! Fala pra ele esperar que vou me arrumar bem bonita!

E assim foi. Saurita tirou a máscara de pepino, se maquiou, penteou, perfumou, vestiu-se em ouro e prata (Melkor feelings, mas tudo bem...), colocou salto alto e foi lá falar com o rei. Como a mona demorava pra se arrumar, o rei já tava de saco cheio e já queria mandar o exército de Númenor invadir a Torre Negra, quando aparece a deeva, saltitando, indo de encontro ao rei.

- Aqui estou eeeeeu, meu bem! E aí, vamos dar uma volteeeenha por Mordor?

- Ué, mas eu chamei o Senhor do Escuro, e não uma... er... drag queen loira e siliconada!

- AAAAAAAAAAA, mas o Senhor do Escuro na verdade é uma Dark Lady! Por que, algum problema?! Olha a homofobia, hein!

- Tem problema nenhum, magina! É que na verdade eu tenho um segredinho... eu A-DO-RO drag queen!

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? Que bom, meu bem, vamos nos dar muito bem...

- E aí, quer dar uma voltinha no meu navio?! Aí a gente vai lá pra Númenor...

- Eu ia amar!

Nisso, um dos mensageiros do rei interrompe o colóquio de ambos:

- Mas meu senhor, o senhor é casado! Como vai levar a... er... a Dark Lady para Númenor, com Tar Míriel lá?!

- Ah, eu só casei com ela pra subir ao trono e ser rei! De resto, a fruta que gosto de verdade é bem outra! Né, Saurita linda? Você se importa em eu ser casado?

- CLAROOOO que não! Aliás, prefiro os comprometidos, dá mais adrenalina... ADORO perigo! Vamos lá, meu bem! Servos! Cuidem bem de Mordor enquanto eu estiver fora, ein! Se eu voltar e tiver coisa fora do lugar, sentirão o poder da ira do Dark Pink Side of the Force! Xauxau!

E assim, mandando beijinho e dando o braço para Ar Pharazôn, Saurita foi até Númenor... mas o que o rei não esperava é que isso fosse marcar o começo do fim da ilha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em Númenor, Ar Pharazôn contou pra todo mundo que na verdade tinha trazido o Maia aprisionado pra Númenor... mas isso se deu porque na verdade Saurita adorava mesmo um BDSM. E assim o Rei e a deeva passaram um tempo MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO vocês sabem como, fazendo vocês sabem o quê. Tar Míriel, desolada ao se ver trocada pelo principal inimigo de Arda, se isolou do convívio da corte e passou os dias a rezar para que Eru se apiedasse da ilha e de si.

No entanto, havia um pequeno probleminha... Ar Pharazôn era homem e já meio velho, mas Saurita era Maia imortal. Por isso, Saurita era insaciável e o rei não tava dando muito conta do recado... exigente e chata como era, a Dark Lady começou a reclamar:

- Aiiii, que é isso, meu rei?! Será que eu tô ficando baranga?!

- Que nada... sou eu que tou ficando velho! Mas fazer o quê, é a sina dos Edain...

- Ééééééé?! Mas acho que pode-se dar um jeito nisso! Quem sabe o Melkinho não sabe a solução pro seu caso?

- Melkinho? Quem é ele?

- Ele é meu anterior amante- digo, digo, meu anterior mestre! Me ensinou tudo que eu sei hoje - e como ensinou bem! UY! Mas então, meu bem... acho que dá pra falar com ele pra ver se ele pode te fazer ficar jovem de novo!

- Nossaaaaa, seria muito bom!

E assim sendo, Saurita, lembrando do que Melkor lhe falara sobre os espelhos, foi até um espelho e falou a famigerada frase:

- Espelho, espelho meu! Existe deeva mais LINDA em Eä do que eu?!

Esperou um tempo. Nada. Depois repetiu a frase. Nada ainda. Até que a deeva se impacientou:

- AAAAAYEEEE MELKOR SEU SAFADO, APARECE LOGO!

- Affe, que foi?! Tava aqui jogando Second Life - se não dá pra sair do Vazio, que ao menos dê pra viver através de joguinho - você me atrapalhou!

- Sabe o que é, meu bem...? Preciso rejuvenescer um dos Edain!

- E pra que?!

- Errrrr... pra ele fazer um templo pra você!

- Templo, é...? Me conta essa história direito!

- Ahn... me trouxeram prisioneira pra Númenor, a ilha dos descendentes de Elros... mas eles todos morrem! Só que eu convenci o rei a adorar você, meu bem! E pra isso ele quer ser jovem de novo!

Melkor não engoliu aquela história assim não. Pra Saurita querer fazer algo por um homem, era porque provavelmente estava tendo caso com ele. Ainda com ciúmes mas escondendo suas reais intenções, o Vala caído falou:

- Só tem uma forma!

- Comoooooo?

- Faz um templo pra mim e depois manda o rei fazer bastante sacrifícios humanos!

- Aiiii, mas isso vai funcionar de verdade?!

- Vai sim meu bem, é tiro e queda!

- Legal, vou lá! Bjux!

Assim sendo, Saurita comunicou ao Rei o que Melkor lhe disse e eles fizeram o templo. Nele, o Maia mandava sacrificar todas as que ele achava que ofuscavam a sua beleza e também Nimloth, a árvore com a qual ele não foi com a cara por achar que lhe fazia sombra. Só que mesmo assim o rei continuava velho... e o Maia, insaciável.

- E agora, Saurita?! Como que a gente vai fazer?!

- Affe, esse Melkor me enganou! Vou falar com ele de novo!

E dessa vez não perdeu tempo com chamadas indiretas:

- MELKOOOORRRR VOCÊ MENTIU! Cadê a juventude do rei de voltaaaaa?!

- Ahn... é que eu me esqueci de um detalhe.

- Qual?!

- Ele tem que ir até Aman reivindicar a juventude direto com os Valar!

- Sériooooooooo?! E pra que serviu o templo?!

- Ahn... pra me agradar! ^^

- Não acredito! Mas pelo menos matei as barangas! Vou lá falar pro rei que a imortalidade dele tá em Aman!

Enquanto isso, Melkinho ria-se no íntimo, pois já sabia no que tudo aquilo ia dar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ainda ávido por conseguir a imortalidade, Ar Pharazôn foi para Aman com um exército fortemente armado. Enquanto isso, Saurita ficava no templo, matutando consigo mesma:

- Será que ele vai voltar mais viril pra mim, será será será?

Só que, sem que ela esperasse, uma gigantesca onda invadiu o local e levou Númenor embora, com todos os seus habitantes e, claro, seu corpitcho lindo e siliconado foi pro fundo do mar. Seu espírito, revoltz, voltou pra Terra Média, sem amante, sem corpo, sem jóias, sem nada. Salvou apenas o Um Anel, porque né, ele precisava continuar queimando o Anel!

Chegou em Mordor na maior polvorosa, xingando todo mundo.

- Como que podeeeeee, Melkor safado?! Me enganou! Agora não tenho mais o rei, humpf! Mas tudo bem, vou arrumar um morenaço por aqui mesmo... Oyeeeeee meus amorës, Saurita voltou pra casa!

Mas todo mundo, desde os orcs até os homens e wargs, olhou estranho pra ele.

- Que foi genteeeeeeennn, não me reconhecem mais?! Tá certo que perdi meu corpitcho lá em Númenor, mas ainda tenho o espírito pra me fazer presente!

Alguns deram um sorriso amarelo, com medo da ira de seu senhor caso ele descobrisse a verdade... mas ficaram quietos.

- Affe, que povo mais borocochô! Mas enfim... deixa eu ir lá pros meus aposentos!

Todo mundo se afastou, não sabendo o que o Maia faria quando visse o que havia acontecido. E realmente foi desastroso. A primeira coisa que a mona quis fazer foi se olhar no espelho...

- Aiai, já que não tem mais rei, vai o Melkinho mesmo! Espelho, espelho meu! Existe deeva mais linda do que e- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, TÔ FEIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O grito foi tão alto, que talvez pudesse ter sido ouvido em Harad.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAA o que aconteceu comigoooooooooo?!

- É isso que acontece com quem trai a Melkor, Saurita! Agora você nunca mais vai arrumar amante outra vez!

- QUEEEEEEEE?! Melkinho, você sabia do que ia acontecer?!

- Sabia sim! E fiz de propósito! Se não pode ser minha, não pode ser de mais ninguém!

- SAFADOOOOOOOOO sem vergonhaaaaaa, não vou nunca mais te tirar do Vazioooo!

- Ah, deixa... assim pelo menos posso jogar meu Second Life em paz... e vê se para de berrar pra não estragar meu jogo!

Revoltz ao extremo, a Deeva Suprema Dumal não sossegou e acabou se vingando em todos em Arda. Até o dia, claro, em que descobriu o Ivo Pitanguy e refez o corpitcho, pra ficar atraente de novo. Mas até lá... a Terra Média sentiria o poder da vingança da Dark Lady.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Rçrçrçrçrçrçrç, Saurita aprontando todas em Númenor! Espero que tenham se divertido!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
